A stand of this type is known as a telescopic stand with two telescopic units from DE 20 2007 012 585 U1 and with three telescopic units from EP 0 813 021 B1.
If the stand is twisted by pivoting the camera, then a deformation is produced in the individual stand leg. As a result of the secure connection to the ground, a force is exerted in the region of the foot of the stand leg perpendicularly to the longitudinal extension of the stand leg. As a result, the stand leg is bent out of its initial position perpendicularly to its longitudinal extension by a certain amount X. This can occur, for example, when the stand is rotated, when the feet of the stand are on the ground or even a form-fitting engagement exists between the feet and the ground.